ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Empires
| Pages = 458 | Year = 2155-2371 | ISBN = 1416524592 (paperback) ISBN 1416551174 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The rise and fall of the Terran Empire, seen across three generations. Summary Glass Empires is a novel series comprised of three novels set within the mirror universe, one during the Enterprise era, one during the Original Series era, and one during the Next Generation era. It was published in the larger "trade paperback" format. Age of the Empress :Set in 2155. The story follows on directly from the end of . is quick to consolidate her power base after her assassination of and her arrival over Earth with the . The Terran Starfleet is vastly outgunned, and quickly capitulates. In order to gain full control, Sato invites General Shran, commander of the Andorian Imperial Guard, to be her consort. However, Shran has his own agenda to follow – one that could lead to the downfall of the Empire. Meanwhile, T'Pol – having escaped from custody – joins with the Rebellion, and aides in uniting their disparate leaders into a coherent force. When the Defiant is drawn away from Earth long enough for the Rebellion to launch a devastating attack, Sato is secretly deposed, and eventually captured by the rebels. All this leads to a final confrontation, one which will change the shape of the quadrant. The Sorrows of Empire :Set in 2267-2295 Having received a vision of a peaceful Federation, Commander of the assassinates his captain, takes control of the Tantalus field, and proceeds to seize control of the Terran Starfleet, and then the Empire itself. With Marlena Moreau, his consort, at his side, Emperor Spock begins the process of converting the Empire into a Republic, a process he knows will lead to its destruction. At the same time, the Emperor prepares secret plans to preserve the knowledge of the peoples of the Empire, as well as his own burgeoning resistance movement. For Spock knows that the fall of the Empire will eventually lead to the end of his opponents' as well. And that day may lead to the fulfillment of his vision for the galaxy. Sdlrow Htob Fo Tsrow Eht (The Worst of Both Worlds) :Set in September, 2371 Luc Picard is seeking pieces of the legendary Stone of Gol for his patron, Gul Madred. After acquiring the second piece and returning with it to Celtris III, Picard encounters his former lover, Vash, who is now a member of the burgeoning resistance movement. Vash has a proposition for him: meet with an old scientist, and help the resistance track down and contact a mysterious cybernetic race – the Borg – whom they believe may prove powerful allies in their struggle against the Alliance. As Picard and the scientist – one Noonian Soong – follow a trail of destruction across the neutral zone between the Alliance and the Romulan Empire, Vash and her resistance cell attempt to destroy a deadly biological weapon. However, both missions soon fall apart. The weapon is a ruse, and Vash barely escapes the ambush. Picard and Soong find the Borg, and soon discover their potential allies are a nightmare far greater than that of the Alliance. As the single Borg vessel cuts through Klingon space, heading for Qo'noS, Picard's own personal archaeological quest may prove to be the salvation for the Alliance. Background Information * The novels contained within this collection take their cue from the televised episodes featuring the mirror universe and contain events that contradict previous novels. * The collection is published in a large "trade paperback" format. * The novel The Sorrows of Empire is an expansion of the story in this volume. *''The Sorrows of Empire'' and The Worst of Both Worlds feature the mirror universe counterparts of Chancellor Gorkon and Gul Madred, respectively. Both of these characters were played by David Warner. He played the former in and the latter in and . Characters ; : Empress of the Terran Empire. ;Arik Soong's mirror counterpart : ;Thy'lek Shran's mirror counterpart : ... ; : Half-Vulcan, half-Human first officer of the . ;Luc Picard : Mirror counterpart to Jean-Luc Picard, an archaeologist under the patronage of Gul Madred. Luc commands a runabout known as Stargazer. ;Noonian Soong's mirror counterpart : ... ;Vash's mirror counterpart : ... References ; External link * |next = Obsidian Alliances }} Category:Novels